


Two Nights, No Sleep

by keysburg



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Sousa's POV, what about those bullet wounds anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Sousa struggles with his discovery that Peggy Carter is involved with the Stark case.  Takes place during the episode The Iron Ceiling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Nights, No Sleep

When Daniel went around the corner to get Thompson the compass, the last thing he expected to see was Peggy changing in the men’s locker room. Unexpected but not surprising. Of course it would be difficult to get into the stiff protective gear in a small bathroom stall. He just wished he had gotten there a few minutes earlier to watch the expressions on Lee and Ramirez’s faces when she strode in there like she belonged.

He had looked away, of course, cursing Thompson internally. He glanced back again though, unable to resist looking for her reaction. But she had turned her back to him, and all he could see was her smooth, pale skin. Perfect, except for two fading, puckered scars on her shoulder. Again, unexpected but not surprising when he thought about it. But also… familiar. He was so thrown by seeing Peggy’s scars he had actually wished them a “swell trip”. Like a trip over the Russian border to examine the location of a supposed weapons buy could ever be swell. He was a jerk and Thompson had enjoyed his flustered reaction.

The scars were suspicious though. So he had waited for them to leave on their trip, and then he had asked Yauch to get him Peggy’s file. It felt wrong to read the file without her knowing, like a betrayal of trust. She would probably tell him the story behind her scars, if he asked. But he had a hunch. The file confirmed his suspicion: her scars could be a match for the blonde in the nightclub photos. The blonde who had visited Spider Ramon and broken into his safe before the SSR got there.

And there he sat at his desk, thoughts chasing each other around his head. The drunk he pinched at the docks had seen a man and a brunette woman on the Heartbreak before the SSR arrived. Peggy was brunette, and the blonde in the club could easily be wearing a wig. Peggy could be involved in all this Stark trouble… Peggy, who had left with Thompson’s team for Russia. The man on the Heartbreak could be Stark himself. Or Stark’s butler. 

He went home then but he didn’t sleep. He tried, but he kept seeing Peggy’s scars in his head and imagining how she caught those bullets, what she felt when they ripped into her shoulder. He knew what it felt like from when he caught his own bullets, right through his knee and upper thigh. Peggy had apparently been spared the sensation of metal ripping through bone, but he relieved his own injury again and again too. The cracking sensation as his femur was shattered. The feeling of dread and wrongness right before the blinding pain set in. He tossed and turned, feeling the phantom pain in his missing leg. Eventually, he sat up in bed. Three A.M. Using his crutch, he went over to the sink and ran a glass of water. He sat down at his little dining room table then, looking at the shadows in his apartment, dimly illuminated by the yellow streetlamp outside his window. He drank the water slowly, thinking and rubbing the tingling stump of his leg.

He was still sitting there at 5:30. He got up and went about his normal routine. Doing the birdbath in the sink was more difficult with a crutch, but he was getting a system down. Dressed for work. He walked as far as he could, building up his endurance. He still couldn’t make it the 25 blocks to the office without flagging a cab, but he was getting closer. Eventually he should be able to do it with just a rest or two.

At work he went through the motions, answering phones and doing research work for the other agents. He waited for news of the Russian mission, but after confirmation of meeting with the 107th Regiment, there had been nothing. He continued to turn the matter over in his mind. He thought Peggy had been around they day they set up to trap Spider Ramon. Or… that was the day she left early. She had been leaving early often lately, and he couldn’t be sure that was one of them. But he was pretty sure she had gone into the conference room with coffee when Thompson and Dooley were discussing the Spider operation. If Peggy had heard that Ramon liked blondes, it would be exactly like her to get there before the SSR men and try to score some brownie points. So being the blonde in the picture didn’t necessarily mean she was a double agent. She had left as SSR arrived… Spider could have already been dead when she got there, the nitramin formula already missing. Of course she would leave immediately if the deed had already been done. There was no proof she was the brunette woman on the Heartbreak, or had been the woman who had beat up Sheldon McFee and cuffed him to that chair, and been with Brannis when he died. 

Daniel sighed. He needed more data, and that meant talking to the one living witness in this whole mess: Sheldon McFee. As he started the process to arrange a visit to McFee in prison, he half hoped the situation would resolve itself. If Peggy was working against the SSR, she might show her true colors in Russia, and Thompson could snag her. If she was innocent… Leviathan might take them all out. That was a terrible thought. So terrible Daniel could barely admit he was thinking it…. But the team dying honorably, in action, would be better than Peggy being a traitor. If she was a traitor… even that jerk Thompson getting the credit would be better than Daniel having to accuse her.

His approval to visit McFee came through just as the team arrived from Russia, missing only Lee. Peggy had apparently acquitted herself quite well. He even overheard Thompson giving her part of the credit, which meant she had done all of the work. He watched her leave to drink bourbon with the boys, studying her silhouette with the picture. It was her in the club, he was sure of it. Tomorrow he’d go see McFee. If he fingered Peggy… he’d have to tell the chief. No question. If he didn’t, he’d ask Peggy directly about her scars and what she was doing in Spider Ramon’s club.

He expected to feel better once he had decided on a plan of action. He did not.


End file.
